


Third year's GC

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Mari created a group chat for the third year's of Aqours for some unknown reasons, knowing she probably had ulterior motives, and that was probably to annoy the student council president Dia. With that dog & cat duo, things get a little wild, but what if the calm and collected Kanan (probably corrupted by Mari) joins the chat?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 7





	Third year's GC

Ohara Mari created the group chat

Ohara Mari named the group chat GamerGirlsThirdYears

Ohara Mari added Matsuura Kanan

Ohara Mari changed Matsura Kanan's nickname to Mari'sWaifu

Ohara Mari: Hehe

Ohara Mari changed her nickname to Kanan'sGamerGirl

Ohara Mari added Kurosawa Dia

Kurosawa Dia: what's this for?

Kanan'sGamerGirl: nothing in particular

Kurosawa Dia: then can I leave?

Kanan'sGamerGirl: nope

Kurosawa Dia: you can't stop me.

Kanan'sGamerGirl: leave and ill find a new student council president lol

Kurosawa Dia: what a disgusting chairwoman

Kanan'sGamerGirl: okay whatever, I made this chat so that I can communicate with my best friend

Kurosawa Dia: Can't you just message her directly?

Kanan'sGamerGirl: who?

Kurosawa Dia: kanan obviously

Kanan'sGamerGirl: What? No

Kanan'sGamerGirl: ur my bestfriend

Kurosawa Dia: ...

Kanan'sGamerGirl: you're my bestfriend now since Kanan became my girlfriend

Kurosawa Dia: ...

Mari'sWaifu: I told you to tell her personally, Mari

Kanan'sGamerGirl: babe*

Mari'sWaifu: ugh fine, babe

Kanan'sGamerGirl: She would've passed out if we told her personally lol

Mari'sWaifu: well, you're not wrong

Kurosawa Dia: wait you guys are serious?

Kanan'sGamerGirl: lmao yea, amirite babe?

Mari'sWaifu: yes

[ chat goes silent for a minute ]

Mari'sWaifu: yes, babe

Kanan'sGamerGirl: told ya

Kurosawa Dia: unbelievable, how did Mari make you like this, Kanan?

Kanan'sGamerGirl: wdym, she's the one who confessed lolololololol

Mari'sWaifu: ...

Kurosawa Dia left the chat

Mari'sWaifu added Kurosawa Dia

Kanan'sGamerGirl: LMAOOOOOOOO SALTY MUCH? IM DOWN FOR A THREESOME

Mari'sWaifu: ...

Kanan'sGamerGirl: oops sorry babe

Kurosawa Dia: I spilled my tea on myself, I accidentally left. I'm not salty so shut up

Kanan'sGamerGirl changed Kurosawa Dia's nickname to S&S

S&S: so what in god's name does S&S mean

Kanan'sGamerGirl: single

Kanan'sGamerGirl: and

Kanan'sGamerGirl: salty

Kanan'sGamerGirl; XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mari'sWaifu: lol don't go too hard babe, she doesn't have anyone to cry to

Kanan'sGamerGirl: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

S&S: I.hate.both.of.you. bye

Kanan'sGamerGirl: lol bye, hope you could get a gf before 30

Kanan'sGamerGirl: wanna come over babe?

Mari'sWaifu: sure


End file.
